With increasing enhancement of hardware processing capability of mobile terminals, game applications based on the mobile terminals become more and more popular. When social contact is required during game playing, there forms a new interactive need between players: chatting.
With the development of mobile terminal games, players increasingly intend to communication with each other during a game process. At present, in mobile terminal games, and in particular in mobile phone card games, the players chat to each other by inputting text and emoticons. However, for the conventional manner for mutual communication by typing in text on mobile terminals, it takes a long time to complete one communication process because most people are slow in text typing, and the communication efficiency is low.